I'm with you
by Angel2003320
Summary: A songfic to Avril Lavigne's "I'm with you." Tea meets Kaiba in Domino Park on a rainy day. ST One-shot


I'm with you

A.N. –This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. By the way, this is my 3rd time writing this author's note. The first time, my comp crashed and I didn't save. The second time I was at the library and well, the library has TEMPORARY memory so it got deleted and now this is the 3rd time and I'm doing it at home because it saves and has long term memory. I just hope it doesn't crash……Anyways this is a songfic to the song "I'm with you," by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy and please review!

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

The icy rain pelted in the earth in thick sheets of white. It had forced everyone to go back inside or risk pneumonia. Anyone who was caught outside was soaked to the skin in mere seconds. Despite of this, Tea Gardener was standing in front of the rail at Domino Park. She didn't notice the rain seeping into her clothes and drenching her light brown hair. She just stared blankly at the icy depths of the lake, wondering what death would feel like. Would she be sucked under and die instantly, or would she experience a painful death, feeling the frigid water rush into her lungs but having no will to swim up and save herself. She knew that it would extinguish the pain she felt. The pain of having her parents break up, the pain of not being able to take dance lessons, and most of all the pain of those crimson eyes haunting her dreams. She knew she was taking the coward's way out but she couldn't live with all the pain. It was with her 24/7, sucking all the joy out of her life. She snapped out of her depressing thoughts and placed one foot on the rail. She was prepared to die, to end her suffering. Suddenly, she felt herself be jerked back by the waist. Her death getting farther and farther away from her….

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

Seto Kaiba was taking a stroll in Domino Park when something shook him out of his thoughts. Tea Gardener was standing in front of the rail and he could tell from her body expression that she was downcast and depressed. That didn't fit his description of her. She was supposed to be optimistic despite any obstacles that stood in her way. She was a "cheerleader" to her friends and annoyingly cheerful. Right now, she looked anything but that. He would never admit it but it bugged him. It didn't register into his mind. Then, he saw her place one foot on the rail. Seto reacted instinctively and raced forward. He pulled her back before she could jump. He dragged her far away from the rail.

_Im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

"What do you think you're doing Gardener?" he remarked. He looked calm and composed but his heart was pumping blood like a million beats an second. Tea just stood there and stared at him. A dam seemed to break inside of her and she wrapped her arms around him. She burst into tears, tears that would not come before but now burst from her in a continuous river of water. Seto didn't want to push her away mostly because she seemed so helpless but also because a part of him liked the feeling of her warm body against his. So he did the only thing that he could do, he placed his arms around her. Tea didn't notice and kept crying. Crying for all the pain she suffered in the past few months. Crying for all those sleepless nights spent in her bed.

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea _

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

Tea finally felt herself being emptied of all her tears. She felt a lot better and realized that committing suicide wasn't the solution. Tea was finally coming to her senses. She finally realized that she was hugging Seto Kaiba, a man similar to an ice cube and was going to pull back from him when she heard his voice calling her name. Not her last name but her real name. "Tea, Tea," her name felt exotic and beautiful on his lips, "Look up." She looked up. The rain had almost subsided leaving a breathtaking sunset and a beautifully colored rainbow. It was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. She smiled and felt a lot happier. She disentangled herself from Seto's grip and looked into his piercing blue eyes. Seto felt Tea look at the amazing sight. The last rainbow he saw was 10 years ago with his mother and father. He felt a little sad from that thought. Suddenly, he felt Tea disentangle from his hold. A part of him kind of missed her body warmth. He met Tea's aquamarine eyes. So similar yet so different from his own. Tea gazed into his eyes. "Thank You Ka-Seto," she said, correcting herself. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Seto smiled back, a real smile, one filled with happiness and joy.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Tea walked away that day from the park feeling a whole lot better and ready to overcome the darkness that had taken over her life a few months ago. She felt like she had been given a second chance to live and to love and she would make the most out of it.

Seto smiled and walked away from the park in the other direction. He walked away with new feelings. The feelings of love, joy, and happiness that had been locked away in a box in his mind for 10 long years. He felt like a new person. Tea Gardener had broken the wall of ice around his heart and now he could be free to smile and love.

A.N. I seriously hope you like it even though the ending sucks. Please Review!


End file.
